A Pink BracketBuster
by psav2005
Summary: Former Rangers gather in Reefside for the Ranger Madness Tournament Pool, and Tommy and Kim make a bet. NEW Chapter 5
1. Selection Sunday

**A Pink BracketBuster, Chapter One**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with my new story, A Pink BracketBuster. With the announcement of the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament comes millions of millions of tournament pools, including our friends from Angel Grove and Reefside. This story will feature all the rangers from MM through Space along with Karone and the Dino Thunder Rangers. All these Rangers have gathered in Reefside at the Oliver house for the 3rd Annual Ranger Madness Tournament Pool, and while the brackets are being filled out a bet is made. I was only going to have two chapters, before and after, but I have decided to got with five, Selection Sunday, three chapters wrapping up the Rangers reactions to the games, and the result of the bet. I hope you enjoy chapter one and please review._**

**_Summary: Former Rangers gather in Reefside for the Ranger Madness Tournament Pool, and Tommy and Kim make a bet._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira (Sorry fans of Conner, Ethan, Justin, and TJ, no ladies for them, yet)_**

**_Favorite Teams: UCLA – Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha_**

**_Stanford – Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley_**

**_USC – Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya_**

**_Florida – Kim_**

**_UNLV – Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone_**

**_Long Beach State – Conner_**

**_Nevada – Trent, Kira_**

**_Oregon – Carlos, Cassie_**

**_Washington State – TJ_**

_Sunday March 11, 2007_

_Reefside, California: Oliver Residence_

_6:00pm_

"CBS Sports presents the 2007 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament Selection Show"

"Hurry up everyone it's starting," screams Justin.

With that yell, 22 other people make their way towards the family room of the house owned my Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. A big screen TV is in the room as the 23 friends prepare to see the fates of their favorite school, which they either attended or currently attend.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen first we'll announce the number one seeds and their regions. The overall number one seed, in the Midwest Region, the defending champion Florida Gators. The second one seed, in the East Region, the North Carolina Tar Heels. The South Region is home to the number three one seed, the Buckeyes of Ohio State. Kansas is the fourth number one seed, in the West Region."

When this announcement was over, four people saying that's bullshit, and one loud screech was heard.

"Oh yeah baby, number one seed, and the top one overall, how do you like that boys," gloated Kimberly.

"Whatever Kim, Florida isn't doing anything, no one will ever repeat, besides even though our Bruins aren't a one, they'll be angry and more determined to prove they are the best," said Jason.

"Well I'm so mad about this I need some more snacks," said Rocky as he and Aisha walked to the kitchen as the others laughed.

Right when Rocky and Aisha returned the show was back on.

"Let's start the madness by revealing the Midwest Region. The regional final for the Midwest will be in St. Louis at the Edward Jones Dome. These first round games to be played in New Orleans, the top seeded Gators from Florida will battle the Jackson State Tigers, champions of the SWAC Tournament."

"Jackson State, where's that, and what's a SWAC," asked Kimberly.

"The SWAC is the Southwestern Athletic Conference, and Jackson State is in Mississippi I believe," said Trini.

"Well there going down anyway," says Kim.

"Moving to the bottom half of the bracket, in Chicago, the two seed Wisconsin Badgers will play the Southland Champions Texas A&M – Corpus Christi, and the seven seed UNLV Rebels will play the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets. The next set of games will be in Spokane, Washington. The six seed Notre Dame Fighting Irish will play everyone's favorite to be cinderalla the Winthrop Eagles, while the three seed Oregon Ducks will battle the Miami University Redhawks.

"All its two bad the Rebels are out in Chicago, I was hoping they would be close enough to watch," says Ashley.

"Don't worry Ash, the Rebels are a special team, and I think they can make it to St. Louis, and if they do, we're all going," said Andros.

"Ah Andros, you're the best," says Ashley, as she kisses Andros.

"Carlos the Ducks are playing in Spokane, that's not too far, we should go," said Cassie.

"Luckily we each got the weekend off, don't worry we'll be there," said Carlos.

"Welcome back its time to reveal the West Region, with regional play at the HP Pavilion in San Jose. Let's move to the bottom of the bracket, these games to be played in Sacramento, the two seed is the Bruins of UCLA and they will battle the 15 seed Weber State Wildcats."

As soon as that was announced Aisha screamed as Rocky, Tommy, and Jason high-fived each other.

"Ah right the Bruins road to Atlanta is all in California, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, we will be there, Sacramento and San Jose are only a couple hours away," said Tommy.

"I can't wait, I have never been to either city," said Aisha.

"Yeah and Kansas is going to pay for stealing our one seed," said Jason.

"All right everyone its time to reveal the next region, the East, with the regionals in East Rutherford, New Jersey at the Meadowlands. These games to be played in Spokane, the 5th seed USC Trojans will battle one of the last teams in the Arkansas Razorbacks."

Zack, Trini, Adam, and Tanya were jumping for joy when that was announced; the UCLA and Stanford fans, along with TJ just rolled their eyes at them.

"Cassie and Carlos could we roadie to Spokane with you," asked Adam.

"I don't know their USC fans, what you think Cass," said Carlos.

"I say its ok since Oregon beat them in the Pac-10 final," said Cassie.

Trini, Zack, Adam, and Tanya brushed the comment aside and thanked their friends.

"These games to be played in Sacramento, the three seed are the Washington State Cougars, and they will battle the dangerous fourteen seed Eagles of Oral Roberts."

"Dangerous my ass, a single puttie or piranhatron is more dangerous," said TJ.

"I don't know TJ, Oral Roberts gave Memphis a game last year as a 16 seed," said Zack.

"Whatever there is a better chance of me getting baked into a pizza again then there is of Oral Roberts winning," TJ said.

"Not the pizza story again," said Tanya.

"Hey TJ you wanna roadie to Sacto with us," asked Rocky.

"Sure but I think I'll follow in my own car, don't need to be stuck in a car full of UCLA Bruins for two hours," said TJ.

Tommy, Jason, and Rocky gave TJ a look before laughing, and Aisha stuck her tongue out at him. Meanwhile the Stanford fans were on the edge.

"How I hope the Cardinal make it," says Kat.

"Don't worry Kat, the different sets of equations that go into the measurements that the committee members use in the selection process should shed favorable light on Stanford's position," said Billy.

Anyone who wasn't a Stanford fan looked at Trini.

"He said the polls the committee uses should up Stanford," said Trini.

They all nodded and went back to the TV.

"Don't worry honey the nerds will make it," said Jason.

Ethan, Kat, Justin, and Billy shot looks at Jason as Hayley punched him in the shoulder and Jason kissed her back.

"Ok America its time for the final bracket, the South Region, with regionals at the AT&T Center in San Antonio. These games in Columbus, Ohio, the fifth seed Tennessee Volunteers will battle the 12 seed champions of the Big West, the 49ers of Long Beach State."

"Oh yeah, watch out Tennessee, Long Beach is a 12, and everyone year a 5 loses and it'll be Tennessee this year, the Niners will be cinderalla in basketball just like I helped them be cinderalla in soccer," said Conner.

The others just looked at him and returned to the TV.

"These games to be played in New Orleans, the seven seed Nevada Wolfpack will play the ten seed Creighton Blue Jays."

"A seven seed, that's bullshit," said Trent.

"Nick is not going to be happy," said Kira.

"Wait Nick, as in Nick Fazekas," asked Ethan.

"Yeah us three are in a class together, he is really cool," says Kira.

"You guys are so lucky," says Ethan.

"Too bad they won't go very far, UNLV will go much farer," says Zhane.

"We'll see about that," says Trent.

"And the last match-ups, these in Lexington, Kentucky, the 6 seed Louisville Cardinals, with face the Stanford Cardinal."

With that announcement the five Stanford fans went nuts.

"Wow that was too close," said Hayley.

"No matter we are in," screams Justin as he and Ethan high-five while Billy and Kat kiss each other.

"Congrats on your team making it honey," says Jason.

"Thanks babe, no bad UCLA won't go as far," says Hayley as she kisses him.

Right when the selection show ended the door bell rung. Tommy went to the door and opened it.

"Did we miss anything," asked Anton Mercer.

"You missed the bracket revealing, but the pool hasn't started yet," Tommy responded.

"Ok that's good" responded Anton's wife Elsa.

As the two entered Jason and Tommy went into the den to print off 23 brackets. When they returned they took center stage in front of the TV along with Anton and Elsa.

"Ok everyone, its time for the 3rd annual Ranger Madness Tournament Pool. This will be our biggest field yet with 23, and at 10 bucks a bracket, the total will be $230. First place will win $150, second place $50 and third place $30. Just like the last two years Anton and Elsa will watch over things, holding the money and tabulating the scores. Person with the best record wins, and if there is a tie, the tiebreaker will be a guess of the championship game score you'll put on your bracket tonight. Oh and will somebody please beat the man next to me, Tommy already has a big enough ego after winning the first two," said Jason. Tommy gave Jason a playful slap as everyone started giving their money to Anton and Elsa and then getting brackets from Jason or Tommy.

The group separated, mostly into the couples, with TJ, Justin, Ethan, and Conner working together as well.

"You know handsome I think I'm going to win this year," said Kim.

"Now beautiful why would you think that, I have won both years we have done this," said Tommy.

"Because the last time I did this I won," replied Kim.

"And when was that," asked Tommy.

Back in 97 when I was in Florida, all the gymnasts had a pool," said Kim.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I think I'm a little better then the gymnasts," said Tommy.

"Oh you think so, how bout we bet on it," asked Kim.

"You're on beautiful," said Tommy.

"Don't you remember our last bet," ask Kim.

_Flashback_

_April 3, 2006_

"_No way Kim, UCLA is beating Florida tonight," said Tommy._

"_Florida is a team of destiny, they are winning," said Kim._

"_Ok then lets make a bet, loser has to go to work tomorrow wearing the winning teams stuff," said Tommy._

"_You're on," Kim said as they shook hands._

_Later that night…….._

"_The Gators have won the National Championship, Gators 73, UCLA 57."_

"_Have fun wearing Florida to school tomorrow handsome," said Kim as she made her way to their bedroom, leaving Tommy on the couch, shocked._

_April 4, 2006._

"_Dr.O why are you wearing Florida, you're a UCLA fan," asked a student._

"_I lost a bet," Tommy said._

"_To who," asked another student._

"_My wife who is a Florida fan," Tommy said as the students laughed._

_End flashback_

"This year will be different, this is the entire field, not just a game," said Tommy.

"Ok then what's the wager,' asked Kim.

"How about if you win I'll dye my hair pink, but if I win you have to dye your hair green, white, red, and black," said Tommy.

After thinking about it for a minute Kim said you're on. The two kissed to make the deal official before returning to their brackets.

Once everyone was done they handed their brackets into Elsa and Anton before saying their goodbyes and heading out. The crews headed to Sacramento and Spokane had to start making plans.

Once Anton and Elsa got home they looked to see who everyone picked to win it all. Five brackets had Stanford winning, four had UCLA winning, another four had USC winning, and another four had UNLV winning, two had Oregon winning, and another two had Nevada winning, one had Florida winning, one had Washington State winning, and the last one had Long Beach State winning.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter one I hope you enjoyed. Chapter two will feature the results from the first weekend of the tournament, along with reactions from the Rangers. Chapter two will be up either next Monday or Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	2. The First Weekend

**A Pink BracketBuster, Chapter Two**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, the first weekend of the NCAA Tournament is in the books, so that means its time for chapter two of this story. We'll check in on how everyone's team did and the reactions from the Rangers to the outcomes. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: Former Rangers gather in Reefside for the Ranger Madness Tournament Pool, and Tommy and Kim make a bet._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira (Sorry fans of Conner, Ethan, Justin, and TJ, no ladies for them, yet)_**

**_Favorite Teams: UCLA – Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha_**

**_Stanford – Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley_**

**_USC – Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya_**

**_Florida – Kim_**

**_UNLV – Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone_**

**_Long Beach State – Conner_**

**_Nevada – Trent, Kira_**

**_Oregon – Carlos, Cassie_**

**_Washington State – TJ_**

_Thursday March 15, 2007; __Hayley's Cyber Café; __Reefside, California_

Ethan, Billy, Kat, and Justin have all gathered at Hayley's Cyber Café to watch the Stanford – Louisville game.

"Hayley thanks for letting us watch the games here," said Justin.

"No problem guys, especially with the Cardinal about to play. I'm just glad I got the new set-up so that I can have each game on one of the four TV's. I'm glad Stanford plays now because when school gets out this place will be packed with people watching," said Hayley.

Just then the door opened and Kim walked in.

"I had a feeling you guys would be watching here, since everyone else is either back at school or out of town I thought I would join you to watch some games," said Kim.

_Two hours later_

"And your final score here from Lexington, Louisville defeats Stanford 78-58," said the TV announcer.

"Wow that was not good at all," said Ethan.

"May be we shouldn't have had Stanford winning it all," said Justin.

"I can't believe they team the way they did, it's like they didn't care," said Kat.

"It's highly unlikely that was the case, its seems that the game plan and execution of the Louisville team was much more thought out and prepared for then of our beloved Cardinal," said Billy.

With Trini not there everyone looked at Hayley.

"He said Louisville played better then Stanford," said Hayley.

"Ok then lets get ready for the next games. Washington State it on, lets see if we can see Jase, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, and TJ," said Kim.

_Arco Arena; __Sacramento, California_

"Wow that was a great day of action," said Jason.

"Yeah and the food was great," said Rocky, as everyone just laughed at him.

"That's right, and the Cougars were awesome," said TJ.

"Yeah in the second half," said Aisha.

"Whatever Sha, the Cougs played their game and won, just like always, I feel sorry for Vanderbilt. Besides they did better then UCLA," said TJ.

"Whatever man, UCLA controlled throughout, Washington State only did good in the second half, and the score shows it, each scored 70, but UCLA only gave up 42," said Tommy.

"Whatever, Indiana is going to take them, I got it in my bracket," said TJ.

"And all of use got Vandy winning," said Rocky.

"Ok guys lets get our tickets for Saturday and get to the hotel," said Jason.

_Friday March 16, 2007; __LBSU Soccer Players House; __Long Beach, California_

"And your final score here from Columbus, Tennessee puts on an offensive showcase in defeating the 49ers from Long Beach State 121-86," said the TV announcer.

All of the LBSU men's soccer players sat in the house shocked, shocked that their team got destroyed and gave up 121 point. Of all of them Conner was the most shocked.

"What have I done," said Conner.

"What's the matter Conner," asked another player.

"In the only money pool I'm in, I picked us to win it all," said Conner.

"Wow you're fucked," said the player, as Conner hung his head.

_Trent and Kira's apartment; __Reno, Nevada_

"And your final score in overtime Nevada hangs on to defeat Creighton 77-71," says the announcer.

"Wow baby that was too close," said Kira.

"I know Kira, but they still won, and that's all that matters, survive and advance," Trent told her.

"I know, and Memphis didn't impress me at all, I think we'll take them easily," Kira said.

"Me too Kira," Trent said as he planted a kiss on Kira.

_Spokane Arena; __Spokane, Washington_

"Wow the Ducks didn't look good at all today baby," said Cassie.

"Don't worry Cass, it's all about survive and advance, and that's what they did, and I'm sure they'll be ready for Winthrop," said Carlos as he kissed Cassie.

Adam, Tanya, Zack, and Trini just laughed.

"What about that other team that won today, the USC TROJANS," said Zack.

"That's right USC won by 17 vs. and SEC school," said Trini.

"Whatever, we all know Arkansas shouldn't have been in the tournament. Now they got to face Texas, no way they stop Durant," says Carlos.

"Whatever Carlos, Durant can get all the points he wants as long as they stop the others," said Tanya.

Tanya and Adam then shared a kiss, as did Trini and Zack. Carlos and Cassie just laughed.

"Alright lovebirds, lets get some tickets for Sunday," said Cassie.

_Hayley's Cyber Café; __Reefside, California_

"Wow the Rebs looked awesome today," said Karone.

"I know they are so going to win it all," said Ashley.

Hayley just rolled her eyes and laughed at Ashley.

"Calm down you two, yes they Rebels won, but they blew a big lead, they can't do that against Wisconsin," said Andros.

"Yeah we gotta hope Wisconsin plays poor like they did today," said Zhane.

"Hello you guys, what about the best team out there winning, I mean the Gators put 112 up today," said Kim.

"That's only because they played a 16 seed," said Ashley.

"Whatever the Gators proven their awesomeness, and will dominate everyone else, starting with Purdue, or should I say Purdon't," said Kim.

Hayley, Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Ashley just laughed at Kim.

_Saturday March 17, 2007; __Arco Arena; __Sacramento, California_

TJ, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason were leaving Arco Arena.

"What's a matter TJ, cat got your tongue," asked Aisha.

"More like Commodore," said Rocky.

"So what happened to Washington State winning it all and Indiana beating UCLA," asked Tommy.

"Whatever guys, it was still a great game, two overtimes, beside I had Pitt winning the West Region anyway," said TJ.

"Sha, Rock, Tommy, we can get our tickets for San Jose hear, so lets get it over with," said Jason.

"Ok," the three responded.

"Then we can get some food, I'm starving," said Rocky.

_Sunday March 18, 2007; __Trent and Kira's apartment; __Reno, Nevada_

"Your final here from New Orleans, Memphis 78 Nevada 62, the Tigers are on to the Sweet 16 in San Antonio to face Texas A&M," said the TV announcer.

"Man I can't believe Memphis won," I guess we are done when it comes to the pool," said Kira.

"Don't worry Kira there is always next year. How about we going see a movie to cheer us up," said Trent.

"I like the sound of that, let me just get ready," said Kira as she kissed Trent and went to get ready.

_Spokane Arena; __Spokane, Washington_

"See man we told you it wouldn't matter if Durant got his points as long as they shut down the others," said Adam.

"I guess you proved me wrong, Adam, but I am glad both of our teams won," said Carlos.

"Yeah that's right, USC shocked Durant and Texas, and now its time to take out number one," said Tanya.

"That's right Tanya, those Heels won't know what hot them," said Zack.

"So you two, what are you going to do now that Oregon has to play UNLV," asked Trini.

"She's right I totality forgot about that," said Cassie.

"I guess we'll have to come up with an interesting bet for our teammates," said Carlos.

_Hayley's Cyber Café; __Reefside, California_

"How bout them Rebels," screamed Andros as he and Zhane chest bumped after UNLV upset Wisconsin.

"Dude that was such an awesome game," said Zhane.

"Boys you do realize who UNLV plays next," asked Karone.

"Yeah Oregon," said Andros, unaware of the circumstances.

"And who do we know went to Oregon and are Oregon fans," said Ashley.

"Oh yeah Cassie and Carlos, we'll have to watch the game with them," said Zhane.

"And come up with a bet," said Andros with a smile on his face.

Just then Kim walked in.

"Wow you guys that was too close," said Kim.

"See we told you every game wouldn't be a blowout," said Ashley.

"I know Ash, and I believe that now, I'm just glad they won. And look who they play next, Butler, I mean who names their school after someone who serves on rich people in their mansion," asked Kimberly.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter three will be up either next Monday or Tuesday when the Final Four is set. Here is a reminder of the Rangers favorite teams who are left, and who they play in the Sweet 16: Florida vs. Butler, Oregon vs. UNLV (in St. Louis), UCLA vs. Pittsburgh (in San Jose), and USC vs. North Carolina (in East Rutherford, New Jersey). Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	3. The Second Weekend

**A Pink BracketBuster, Chapter Three**

**_A/N: The Final Four is set, so its time for chapter three of A Pink BracketBuster. We'll have game reactions along with so bet result, and see if Tommy and Kim get the game they want in Atlanta. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: Former Rangers gather in Reefside for the Ranger Madness Tournament Pool, and Tommy and Kim make a bet._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira (Sorry fans of Conner, Ethan, Justin, and TJ, no ladies for them, yet)_**

**_Favorite Teams: UCLA – Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha_**

**_Stanford – Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley_**

**_USC – Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya_**

**_Florida – Kim_**

**_UNLV – Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone_**

**_Long Beach State – Conner_**

**_Nevada – Trent, Kira_**

**_Oregon – Carlos, Cassie_**

**_Washington State – TJ_**

_Thursday March 22, 2007_

_HP Pavilion_

_San Jose, California_

"And you final score the UCLA Bruins 64 and the Pitt Panthers 55. UCLA moves to the Elite Eight to face Kansas."

"Finally bro, the Bruins get to prove they should have been the number one seed in the region," said Jason.

"Your right man, Kansas will never know what hit them, lets get our tickets," said Tommy.

_Friday March 23, 2007_

_Hayley's Cybercafé_

_Reefside, California_

Kimberly, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Karone, Zhane, Trini, Zack, Adam, and Tanya gathered at Hayley's to watch their teams in the Sweet Sixteen.

"Ok heres the bet one more time. Losers have to give the winners 20 bucks, and wear the winning teams gear to work Monday," said Andros.

"Deal," said Carlos, Cassie, Zhane, Karone, and Ashley.

_Two hours later_

"Oregon is moving on to the Elite Eight with a 76-72 over the Rebels of UNLV."

"Damn it," said Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone.

"Pay up," responded Carlos and Cassie.

"Hey get it down some, we're still watching the USC game," said Zack.

The six just gave him a look, and then Ashley and Karone each gave Cassie $20 and Andros and Zhane each gave Carlos $20.

"You guys are going to look good in green and yellow," said Cassie and she kissed Carlos.

_Ten minutes later_

"What a comeback by the Tar Heels as they defeat the USC Trojans 74-64."

"Oh man you'll got to be kidding me," said Tanya.

"Did that just really happen," asked Trini.

"I can't believe UNC came back, I thought USC had it," said Adam.

"Don't worry guys, I know it was tough, but hey, next year should be even better with OJ Mayo coming in," said Zack.

This got the other three smiling, as Kimberly came out of the bathroom in her Florida cheerleading outfit. She got looks from the others.

"What I can't wear my old UF cheerleading uniform when watching a game," asked Kim.

The others laughed and they started watching the game.

_Two hours later_

"Florida is returning to the Elite Eight after defeating Butler 65-57."

"Yeah Gators," screamed Kim as she did a cheer.

"Hey Carlos, Cassie, I'll make the same bet you did with Ash, Andros, Karone, and Zhane," said Kim.

"You're on," they responded.

_Saturday March 24, 2007_

_HP Pavilion_

_San Jose, California_

"The UCLA Bruins returning to the Final Four as they defeat the Kansas Jayhawks 68-55."

"This is awesome bro," said Tommy.

"I know, even better then last year," said Jason.

"So who do you want Oregon or Florida," asked Tommy.

"By far Florida. I know Oregon got UCLA in the regular season, but Florida got them in the final last year, and besides Kim is more vocal then Cassie or Carlos," said Jason.

"Hey lets go get some Final Four shirts and then celebrate the night away, drinks on me," said Tommy.

_Sunday March 25, 2007_

_Hayley's Cybercafé_

_Reefside, California_

"And the final score the Florida Gators 85 Oregon 77, the Gators are off to Atlanta to defend their title,"

"Yeah Gators," yelled Kim as she did another cheer.

After Kim's cheer Carlos and Cassie each paid Kim $20.

_Later that night_

_Oliver Residence_

_Reefside, California_

Tommy was just getting home from dropping Jason off. As soon as he entered the door a pair of blue and orange pom-poms hit him in the face. He saw Kim standing there in her Florida cheerleading uniform smiling as she went up stairs. Once out of sight Tommy smiled as well. He was holding two bags, one the shirt he bought, and the other a surprise he would have for Kim when watching the game Saturday.

_Monday March 26, 2007_

Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Karone each went to work wearing Oregon gear, while Carlos and Cassie were wearing Florida gear.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter three, I hope you enjoyed. Tommy's team faces Kim's team in the Final Four. What is the surprise Tommy has for Kim? You'll have to fine out when I update again. Next update will be next Tuesday after the National Championship game. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	4. Final Four Weekend

**A Pink BracketBuster, Chapter Four**

**_A/N: Well the tournament is over, and now its time to get the Rangers reactions to the final three games of the event. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_A/N2: To any Ohio State fans that find this and read this, I don't care if you hate this chapter, as I hate osu more then any other school._**

**_Summary: Former Rangers gather in Reefside for the Ranger Madness Tournament Pool, and Tommy and Kim make a bet._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira (Sorry fans of Conner, Ethan, Justin, and TJ, no ladies for them, yet)_**

**_Favorite Teams: UCLA – Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha_**

**_Stanford – Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley_**

**_USC – Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya_**

**_Florida – Kim_**

**_UNLV – Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone_**

**_Long Beach State – Conner_**

**_Nevada – Trent, Kira_**

**_Oregon – Carlos, Cassie_**

**_Washington State – TJ_**

_Last time on A Pink BracketBuster:_

_Later that night_

_Oliver Residence_

_Reefside, California_

_Tommy was just getting home from dropping Jason off. As soon as he entered the door a pair of blue and orange pom-poms hit him in the face. He saw Kim standing there in her Florida cheerleading uniform smiling as she went up stairs. Once out of sight Tommy smiled as well. He was holding two bags, one the shirt he bought, and the other a surprise he would have for Kim when watching the game Saturday._

As Kimberly went up the stairs and entered her and Tommy's room she was all smiles. Though she had no idea one of the bags Tommy had was a surprise for her, she had her own surprise for him, hanging in her closet. She just looked at the bag that had the surprised and just smiled, as she closed the closet door and got ready for bed.

_Saturday March 31, 2007_

_Hayley's Cybercafé_

_Reefside, California_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Georgia Dome here in Atlanta for the 2007 Final Four. Game one tonight will feature the Ohio State Buckeyes vs. the Georgetown Hoyas; with game two a rematch of last years title game as the UCLA Bruins take on the defending National Champion Florida Gators."

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Kim, Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Zack, Trini, Tanya, and Adam were at the Cybercafé to watch the game; the rest of the gang would be there Monday for the title game. Though there teams were out Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley, Zack, Trini, Adam, and Tanya were all pulling for Florida with Kim, since they didn't want to see a rival school in UCLA make the title game. Kim was in full Florida gear, while Jason Tommy, Aisha, and Rocky had all their UCLA stuff on. Hanging in the back room was the two surprises, Kim's to Tommy and Tommy's to Kim. By the end of the night one would be finding out what they had to wear on Monday night.

_Two hours later_

"The Ohio State Buckeyes advance to their first national championship game appearance since 1962 as they defeat the Georgetown Hoyas 67-60."

"Alright now for the game we have all been waiting, the Gators run ends tonight," says Jason.

"Keep dreaming Jase," says Kim.

"Don't worry beautiful once UCLA wins I have a nice surprise for you," says Tommy.

"Too bad I won't get to see it since Florida will win, and when they do I got a surprise for you," says Kim.

"Kim you're my girl and all but I'm with Jase and Tommy," says Aisha.

"Hey will someone pass the snacks," asks Rocky.

_Two hours later_

"The Florida Gators will return to the national title game, to defend their title with a 76-66 victory over the Bruins."

Kim then lets out a loud scream.

"Oh man that was almost as bad as last year," said Rocky.

"No way Rock last year was much worse," said Jason.

"I am scared about this surprise Kim has for me," says Tommy.

"Oh handsome, say right there, I'll be back," says Kim.

Kim walks off to the back room singing its great to be a Florida Gator and she returns with her bag. She then takes the surprise out of the bag.

"Oh my god," says Trini.

"This is gonna be too good," says Hayley.

"Great plan Kim," says Tanya.

"Where did you get that," asks Adam.

"Tommy will look great in that," says Kat.

"Kim I must say I never would have guessed this as your surprise," says Billy.

"Guys look at Tommy's face," says Zack.

They all turn to see Tommy absolutely stunned, as if Lord Zedd had just walked into the Cybercafé.

"No, no, no, no, no," Tommy started to say.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, Tommy, we agreed loser wears the winning teams gear on Monday and this is what I chose," said Kim.

"I can't believe I have to wear a Florida men's cheerleading outfit Monday night," says Tommy, as the rest of the guys start laughing while the girls ask Kim questions.

_Monday April 2, 2007_

_Hayley's Cybercafé_

_Reefside, California._

The day had finally come, the National Championship game, the Buckeyes of Ohio State vs. the Florida Gators. Hayley closed the Cybercafé at 6pm to get ready for the game viewing party at 8pm. All the Rangers in the pool, along with Anton and Elsa would be there.

Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kat, Justin, and Ethan were the first to arrive. Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya, Anton, and Elsa came next, followed by Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Karone, then Conner, Trent, and Kira, and then Carlos, Cassie, and TJ. Tommy and Kim were the last to arrive and when they did the laughs came out as Tommy entered wearing the cheerleading outfit.

"I hate you all," said Tommy.

Kim was decked out in orange and blue. She painted half her face orange and the other have blue. She was wearing her Gators gymnastics leotard and a pair of blue shorts with orange writing on them. She also had on orange and blue striped socks, shoes the she colored orange and blue, two feather boas, one orange one blue, and last years championship hat.

"Wow Kim you know how to dress for this kinda thing," said Trini.

"I wore all this for last year's game except the hat, instead I dyed my hair blue and orange, but didn't have time for that this time," said Kim.

"Which means she didn't want to dye it blue and orange, and then a week later dye it all my ranger colors," said Tommy.

Kim punched Tommy in the arm and then kissed him.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the National Championship game as the Florida Gators battle the Ohio State Buckeyes."

It was clear that everyone in the café was rooting for Florida for Kim, and because they had no connections to Ohio. Right before tip-off showed entered the café, and since it was a closed party, everyone looked and saw a figure wearing scarlet and grey. Most of the Rangers were confused, but six knew what was going on. Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner got into battle stances, Hayley took a step back, while Tommy went in front of the four he mentored.

"Zeltrax," asked Tommy.

"That is right Black Ranger it is I Zeltrax."

"Why are you here and why are you colored red and gray," asked Tommy.

"Simple it is because if Ohio State wins tonight I win the villains tournament pool. I heard about your pool and am here to make a deal. If Ohio State wins I win all the money in your pool, and if Florida wins I will leaves all of you alone forever," said Zeltrax.

Tommy then huddles with his team, Hayley, and Kim.

"You're on Zeltrax," said Tommy, "but you better keep your end.

_Two hours later_

"The Florida Gators have repeated as National Champions, defeating Ohio State 84-75."

Kim was going nuts as everyone started to celebrate. Kim was dancing and leading cheers and having great time as was everyone else was.

As the celebration claimed down Tommy yell, "Hey Zeltrax."

Zeltrax turned around and walked right into a super kick from Tommy. Jason opened the door and Zeltrax flew right out it, and the party started again.

"Girls I am so ready for an online shopping spree, I am going to buy everything I can find," says Kim to the other girls when all of a sudden Tommy turns her around.

Tommy then lifts up Kimberly and kisses her.

"Congratulations beautiful," says Tommy.

"Thank you, handsome," says Kimberly as she kisses him back.

**_A/N: Ok everyone there you have it, the tournament is over and once again Florida is champion. But I am not done yet, I will have one more chapter, with the results of the pool. Kimberly's Gators won it all, but did she pick enough games right to win, or did Tommy win the pool again, or did someone else claim the prize, and who will dye their hair the others Ranger color(s). The final chapter will be up next Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	5. Wrap Up and a New Hair Color

**A Pink BracketBuster, Chapter Five**

**_A/N: Ok everyone it's the final chapter of A Pink BracketBuster. Who won the pool, and who's dying their hair, find out next._**

**_Summary: Former Rangers gather in Reefside for the Ranger Madness Tournament Pool, and Tommy and Kim make a bet._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira (Sorry fans of Conner, Ethan, Justin, and TJ, no ladies for them, yet)_**

**_Favorite Teams: UCLA – Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha_**

**_Stanford – Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley_**

**_USC – Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya_**

**_Florida – Kim_**

**_UNLV – Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone_**

**_Long Beach State – Conner_**

**_Nevada – Trent, Kira_**

**_Oregon – Carlos, Cassie_**

**_Washington State – TJ_**

_Friday April 6 2007_

_The Oliver Residence_

_Reefside, California_

Tommy and Kim were hosting the annual Ranger Madness Tournament wrap-up party. Everyone who was in the pool was at Tommy and Kim's having a great time and waiting to hear who won. At about 10pm Jason gathered everyone in the family room to make the announcement.

"Ok everyone its time to announce the winners in the 2007 Ranger Madness Tournament Pool. Again as a reminder we went by records and winning percentage and in case of a tie the championship game score you guessed was used. Winner gets $150, second gets $50, and third gets $30," said Jason.

Anton and Elsa then hand Jason the final records.

"Coming in third place and winning the $30, ETHAN,"

Ethan was going so surprised he came in third; he had never done that good, and didn't think he ever would. He hugged his teammates before getting his money from Anton.

"In second place, winning $50, ROCKY."

Rocky yet out a big OH YEAH, as he kissed Aisha and was congratulated by his friends.

"And coming in first place, taking home $150, and ending Tommy's reign on top of the pool, KIMBERLY."

Kimberly was going nuts as all the girls hugged her and the guys congratulated her. Meanwhile Tommy just stood there stunned. He could not believe his wife beat him, and that he had to dye his hair pink.

"Dude how did Kim win," Tommy asked Jason.

"Bro she only missed three games," said Jason, which again stunned Tommy.

"Oh Tommy, you know what this means," said Kim coming up to Tommy. Kim then kissed him as Tommy still had an uneasy look on his face.

_Monday April 9, 2007_

_Reefside High School_

_Reefside, California_

Tommy was right outside of his classroom and Kimberly decided to come with him today.

"So you got everything you need," Kim asked.

"Yeah I think so," Tommy said.

"Are you ready," Kim asked.

"What do you think, I'll never be able to live this down," said Tommy.

"Oh it won't be that bad, have a good day and see you at home," said Kim as she kissed Tommy.

The bell rang and Tommy walked into his classroom. Tommy put down his bag and wrote an assignment on the board.

"Ok class here is your assignment to start class with," Tommy told the class.

Right after Tommy told the class this Kim came into the classroom.

"I forgot something," Kim told Tommy, removing the hat he was wearing to reveal his pink hair.

As soon as the class saw this they were going nuts, there wasn't a single student in the class who wasn't laughing.

"See that wasn't so bad," said Kim.

"I hate the color pink," said Tommy.

"Except when it's on me," said Kim teasing him. Kim then kissed Tommy and headed towards the door.

"Later Handsome," she said.

Tommy turned from the door towards the class, having no idea how to make them stop laughing. It was going to be a long day.

**_A/N: Ok that's the final chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the story, and please review._**


End file.
